Say Hey, I Love You
by darrenchris
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary as Klaine, and Blaine enlists the help of some Warblers and the New Directions to tell Kurt how he feels. Utter Klaine Fluff, so enjoy.


**Heeeeeey everyone. So this idea for this story just suddenly came to me one day while I was listening to my iPod, (as most ideas do). This fanfic is a songfic that uses the song "Say Hey, I Love You" by Michael Franti & Spearhead. I had to change the lyrics around a bit to fit the story, so please don't hate me! They're not huge changes, so I hope it will be fine. Please comment and tell me what I can improve on or what you liked so that I can use that to write other fanfics. :)**

**Wait wait! Lemme check! Umm...yeah, nope. Still don't own Glee.**

**... Dang it. ...Again.**

**I realized I forgot to add this the first time, so here goes! The BOLD words in the song are Puck, the _BOLD AND ITALICIZED _(whether it is just the Warblers, just ND), and **_ITALICIZED _**is Blaine. Everyone always kinda sings in the background if they are not featured. I hope that clears some things up from some people. :)**

Blaine's hands were sweating, and he just couldn't stay still as he stood outside the Lima mall waiting for his friends. He tugged at his Dalton tie, loosening it a bit. He hadn't worn it in about half a year, but today was a special day, and he knew that Kurt went absolutely insane when he was wearing it. He just hoped that with what he had planned, Kurt would be more focused on that than the tie.

His heart was racing in his chest, and Blaine was sure that if everyone else didn't show up soon, then it may just jump out of his chest entirely. But luckily, Blaine would not have to go through that horrible experience, because in the next minute, several cars pulled up and parked right in front of him. Before he knew it, a whole mass of people had piled out of the cars and were looking expectantly at him. Blaine smiled as one of the people started towards him.

"So where's Princess? I thought he was the one we were singing to," Puck asked as he walked up and fist-bumped Blaine. Puck gestured to the rest of the New Directions, smiling. "We're all yours, and ready to perform."

Blaine smiled back at Puck, then waved to the rest of the group. "He'll be here later. Thank you guys so much for helping me with this. I just… I want to make today really special and memorable." Blaine then sighed. "That is, it would be so much more memorable if the rest of the group would care to be on time-"

Just as Blaine spoke those words, several more cars pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked. The group watched as the Warblers began to, well, practically spill out of the vehicles. Blaine let out a breath of relief and then rolled his eyes as Wes and David, two Warblers who had graduated from Dalton the year before, tumbled out of the car behind the rest of the Warblers. Blaine approached his two friends and laughed when Wes pounced on him, David merely giving him a high five.

"Oh Blaine, I've missed you so so so so much!" Wes hugged Blaine harder than he thought was possible.

Blaine laughed as David worked to peel Wes off of him, and while David calmed the hyperactive Asian down, Blaine straightened his tie and turned to address the group. He smiled as he saw the two halves of his life- his past at Dalton and his future with the New Directions- intermingled and smiling, waiting for his direction.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, today is mine and Kurt's one year anniversary-" He was interrupted by cheers, and he laughed a bit to himself and continued after it faded out. "Now, I've talked to the security in the mall, and they've okayed this little…flash mob. They also said that they would make sure we weren't interrupted." He took a deep breath, then continued in a more passionate voice. "I really want this to be special for Kurt, and I just… I thank you all so much for helping me make this a memorable day for him."

Blaine received a few "awww"s from the girls, and a few smiles and eye-rolls from the guys. But it wasn't time to dwell on anymore sentimentalities, because Kurt was going to be there any minute. Blaine shooed everyone, making sure that everyone knew exactly where and when to be. Satisfied that everything was going to run smoothly, he set off for the center of the mall. He pulled out his phone to text Kurt and set the entire plan in motion. _It's now or never…_

* * *

><p>Kurt had just pulled up to the mall when he heard his phone go off, rolling his eyes when it was difficult to find parking. "What, is everyone at the mall today? Sheesh…" He parked in the first available spot he could find, then pulled out his phone to find a text from Blaine.<p>

_By the mall fountain, can't wait for our date -Blaine_

Kurt smiled, putting his phone back into his pocket and grabbing his shoulder bag. He set off into the mall, searching everywhere for his curly-haired boyfriend. His heart started to thump loudly as he approached the center fountain in the mall, his senses becoming more acute as he looked around for Blaine. His heart immediately sank as he scanned the room for the third time and didn't see his boyfriend anywhere.

"Blaine…?" Kurt's voice was soft with possible sadness at the absence of his boyfriend. He pulled out his phone to call Blaine, but before he could dial, he heard the opening chords of a very familiar song begin to play very loudly throughout the mall's center. Kurt turned around to look at the escalator behind him and saw the faces of many people he knew. He smiled and blushed as they began to sing to him.

**This one goes out to you and yours, worldwide…**

Kurt blushed even brighter as both the New Directions and the Warblers began descending the escalators.

_**I say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I be back around the way<br>Seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you**_** (Love you boy)  
><strong>_**I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

Kurt gasped as Blaine emerged from the back of the pack, his old Dalton uniform making him look hot as ever. Kurt smiled as Blaine walked toward him and began to sing above the others, who dropped into the background, creating layers of beautiful music.

_I've been a lot of places all around the way  
>I've seen a lot of joy, and I've seen a lot of pain<br>But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
>I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl.<em>

_Junkies on the corner always calling my name  
>And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games<br>When I saw you getting down, boy, I hoped it was you  
>And when I looked into your eyes, I knew it was true<em>

_**I say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I be back around the way<br>Seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you**_** (Love you boy)  
><strong>_**I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

Kurt laughed as the Warblers made their way to the front, dancing and singing behind Blaine, looking and acting like the complete goofs they were. It brought a tear to his eye to remember all the wonderful times they had all had together at Dalton.

_Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man  
>But I know when the stars are aligned you can<br>Bump into a person in the middle of the road  
>Look into their eyes, and you suddenly know<em>

_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you _**(Oh oh)  
><strong>_Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
>My momma told me don't lose you<br>'Cause the best luck I had was you_

_**I say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I be back around the way<br>Seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you**_** (Love you boy)  
><strong>_**I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

Now it was the New Directions' turns to step up behind Blaine, and it turned into comical, beautiful chaos. There was crazy dancing and wild singing, and it all made Kurt laugh even more.

_And I say, rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
><em>**I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
><strong>_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
><em>**I say, hey trippa, trippa, close to you.**

_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
><em>**I say, hey momma, close to you  
><strong>_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
><em>**I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma  
><strong>_**Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma…  
><strong>_**(What you gonna do?)**

Rachel and Wes both ran forward and grabbed Kurt's wrists, pulling him forward to stand in the middle of a giant circle that was being formed by the giant singing group. Kurt blushed as he realized that he and Blaine were the only ones left in the center of the circle.

_My momma told me don't lose you  
>'Cause the best luck I had was you<br>And I know one thing that I love you_

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and Kurt's stomach filled with butterflies before everyone around them began dancing wildly again.

_**I say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I be back around the way<br>Seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you**_** (Love you boy)  
><strong>_**I love you, I love you, I love you**_

_**I love you, I love you, I love you  
>I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>_

Blaine stepped forward as the rest of the group retreated. He grabbed Kurt's hands in his, smiling the most loving smile.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Kurt couldn't contain himself anymore, and he reached up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck before kissing him tenderly as everyone else finished out the song behind them. When Kurt pulled away, both glee clubs were cheering and hugging behind them, but neither of them noticed. Both boys' eyes were locked on the other's, and in that moment, everything in their lives was just…perfect.

Blaine smiled, then pressed his forehead gently against Kurt's. "I love you, Kurt." He kissed Kurt softly.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
